Two in the Family
by Military Penguin
Summary: Speedwagon and Erina bond over Joseph's newfound dog.


"So this is our new troublemaker, eh?"

Speedwagon knelt down to scratch the pup behind its velvety ears. It wagged its tail and the rest of its body wiggled along with it, clearly eager to jump on Speedwagon, but Erina tapped her cane on the ground before the dog could exercise its urge.

"And still far less of a handful than Joseph," Erina sighed, shaking her head.

Speedwagon laughed. "I'll say, I've only just heard about it and it's already so well-behaved! You must have adopted it from a fine place."

"Oh, not even that. Joseph found it down an alleyway, sleeping amongst the garbage cans."

"You don't say!" Speedwagon scratched the pup's head and pet its backside with his other hand. "Poor little fella. Sounds like you've had some difficult beginnings just like me."

Erina closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yes. The rational side of me wanted to say 'absolutely not' when I saw Joseph running towards the porch with it beside him, but then I looked into its eyes and, well…" Erina sighed again. "I try not letting sentimentality get in the way of reason, but I looked into this dog's eyes and felt…a sort of nostalgic connection. Not just a need to take pity on it, but to rekindle something that had been lost in the past."

"Could it be…" Speedwagon slowly raised his head to make eye contact with her. "I apologize if suggesting this in poor taste, but could it be…your husband, Mr. Joestar?"

"You're too kind, Mr. Speedwagon." She finally smiled. "That thought occurred to me, but I've long since made peace with the fact that my beloved no longer exists in this world. I'm afraid if I attach my husband's name to this dog, it'll be a sign that I haven't been able to move on. And…when the dog's time comes, it'll be like saying goodbye to him all over again."

Speedwagon nodded in sympathy. He could hear grief in Erina's words, and wanted to say, "I know how you feel" and "I miss him too" and all the other things he felt since Mr. Joestar's passing—but he knew Erina, and anyone else who lost a loved one, didn't like having their feelings be simplified so easily. He continued petting the dog in silence.

"Although…" Erina said suddenly, "I do recall my husband once owning a dog, when he was a child. He was a fine dog, and he disappeared some time along the arrival of his adopted brother…that man…"

Erina grasped the top of her cane, hands shaking angrily, desperately trying not to acknowledge the existence of that evil man who ruined their lives. She looked down at the dog, and her expression softened. "He's got your eyes, you know."

"R-really?" Speedwagon felt his cheeks turn crimson, and hoped Erina didn't notice. Her chuckle told him otherwise, but she clearly didn't seemed to mind, and he smiled timidly.

"Yes." She gave a mischievous grin. "I suppose we couldn't name the lad Speedwagon the Second."

Speedwagon turned an even brighter shade of red. "N-no, I suppose we can't!" He laughed nervously, before it dawned on him what Erina just implied. "S-so I take it the fellow doesn't have a name?"

"No, Speedwagon the Second is currently nameless," she continued to tease. Her expression then turned from devious to thoughtful. "Although…I'm suddenly recalling the name of my husband's dog. What was it…? Denny? No, Danny. Yes, Danny was his name."

"Danny, eh? That's a fine name."

"I'm glad to hear it's gotten the owner of the Speedwagon Foundation's approval, Joseph couldn't say no to that," she said, returning to her playful, teasing mood, as Speedwagon continued to blush and chuckle. "No, I'm sincerely thankful for your approval. I was worried naming the dog after my husband's would be a sign I haven't moved on, but…since the dog disappeared under circumstances he wouldn't tell me, perhaps this is a sign to give it the closure my husband's didn't have."

"Ms. Erina.." Speedwagon was at a loss for words. Her reasoning was so thoughtful, so considerate, what could he possibly have to respond with?

Just then, Erina took off his hat and ruffled his hair. "You're a good boy, Speedwagon."

"H-hey!" Speedwagon protested with a laugh, "I'm even older than you!"

"Ah, yes. Older, but still a young loyal pup at heart, I see," Erina said, strangely, without any traces of her previous teasing in her voice. "It'll be good to have two loyal dogs in the family."


End file.
